The life of death
by Unfound name
Summary: He had been doing this for almost as long as he could remember, moving on from task to task, taking the ones noticeably close to death, or injured in ways too extreme to continue living. He had never refused to fulfill a task, until he saw her. She was on the list, but he knew he couldn't get rid of her. (summary shorted due to lack of characters) [Marichat, Grim Reaper AU]


**Hey guys! So for those of you that see this story because you followed me as an author back when i was writing "The heart wants what it wants" please don't be too mad that I'm uploading a new story yet still haven't updated that one. I'll be adding a note to that story tomorrow in case you'll want to hear more.**

 **For now though I want to introduce this story a bit- mostly Marichat, Grim reaper type AU, Inspired by the short film the life of death (hence the name) watch?v=ofnCdC8P70g for those of you who want to check it out. Well, I'll leave you to the story now, enjoy! :)**

* * *

There are auras for when once time is near, dark and stiff like the minutes before a raging storm. Other times He would just give him specific targets, creature or humans, that for one reason or another shouldn't be on the mortal Earth anymore. He'd never questioned it, it's what he'd been doing most of his life. There had been a time once when he asked if there were more like him, and why they did what the did, the day he discovered his abilities.

He had ran back to the castle, as fast as his little five year old legs could carry him, until he reached the library where his mother sat peacefully.

A woman with an angel like presence about her, sparkly green eyes and silky blond hair- much like her sons.

He jumped into her arms, tears brimming in his eyes, a dead flower in hand. He had described to her how he had been picking flowers in the nearby forest to make her a bouquet- a thought she found incredibly endearing- picking the plants that had bright colors shining around them.

Until he saw a rose much bigger than the other flowers, so despite the gray clouds surrounding it, he made his way through the meadow to grab it.

Only for it to darken and cripple under his touch.

Although surprised at first, she was quick to assure him he'd done nothing wrong, He had merely taken after his dad, a statement that confused him since everyone always compared his looks and personality to hers.

Having one of the guards fetch him, his father came into the room per her request. When he saw the woman he loved carefully comforting their son in her lap as he cradled a dead plan, he knew what this was about; he had _**IT**_ too.

Even if Emilie didn't see it as one, even if for the sake of his sons five year old heart it wouldn't be called one, **it was a curse**. Stifling and consuming, unless you found a way to control it.

And so that night Gabriel send a message to the powerfulest wizard he knew of. Master Fu was an old man who had been the keeper of all miraculous knowledge for centuries. So when he heard of Adrien's abilities, he knew just who the boy was destined to be. Therefor he sent Wayz, his most trusted advisor, to deliver a message and ring to the Agreste Manor.

Arriving in two days time, he made sure to deliver it to Gabriel himself, (the card read "The ring of the back cat is one of the only things strong enough to contain is power. When the ring is on, Adrien no longer has access to his cataclysm ability, once he transforms he can call upon it to resurface. -Fu") before returning to his master.

But that was a long time ago. Back when his father helped train him and his newfound abilities instead of only calling upon him when beneficial.

Back when his mom was alive.

Things where different now, but he tried to make the best of it. Accepting this was all his life would ever be, wishing but not asking for more.

That is, until he met her.

* * *

 **So... questions, queries, concerns? I actually started this a little while back, when i first saw that video, and stated writing it in a journal on my after school bus ride. Buuut I forgot about it till recently, and so I revised it and typed it today, and am now posting it. Since i didn't have much homework what with my EOC tomorrow, but since I'm not even sure what to study, I give y'all this story. Sorry if the author note seems too long , or if the chapter's too short, I actually thought it would've been a lot considering it was three notebook pages, but please let me know if is an idea y'all are interested in. I hope you enjoyed it so far :)**


End file.
